wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The escape
this is based on some of my theories of the dragon planet and this is a prequel to the rebellion Part 1. Wanted. A knock on the door woke me up. As I peeked out the window, in my room, two military officers were standing at the door, they were wearing full armour and they were holding a door basher. I knew what I had to do, I snuck back into my room and backed up to the wall, I dashed to the other room, that was across from my living room, and jumped through the small window. I ran for a bit until a Boxer CRV Tank burst down the road with a truck and a mobile anti-air cannon following it. A large dump truck tore down the road and I jumped onto it and clung to the back hoping that it does not take a sharp turn, the truck sped down the road as the military convoy turned the corner with reinforcements. I jumped into the tray of rocks and started to pelt them at the vehicles. One of the larger rocks hit a tire on the tank. It spun out and hit a large tree and exploded causing the anti-air truck to tip over. The truck sharply turned to the left. I nearly tumbled out of the dump truck, as I gained my balance, I looked up over the truck and jumped off the side but I missed the bridge and kept tumbling through the air as the bridge exploded into a ball of fire, the blast made me go down faster, as I plummeted into the water I felt a lot of pain. Then everything went dark. So, this would be a good time to explain what is going on. Who I am is not important but what is the fact that the government is up to something BIG. I am only a kid though but I know a lot. I am trying to figure out what they are specifically doing but what I do know is they are experimenting with DNA modifying technologies. I woke up later, a deserted beach with a wooden hut resting on the shore, everything hurt, I was not sure why there was no one around. As I looked around, I saw a person far in the distance, they were coming closer. I made a dash to hiding spot but for some reason I couldn’t move my leg to continue, I looked down to my left leg and saw that a piece of steel was lodged on it and tried to take it out. I stopped because I knew it would make it worse and I wouldn’t have anything to apply pressure to it, I prepared for a fight. The person didn’t have any weapons, as I saw when he came closer. I had managed to pull a stick from a tree and readied myself. I backed up as he came closer, the sand became rocks under my feet. As I took another step, I slipped on something slimy and once more plummeted back into darkness. Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)